


If you could only see the beast you've made of me

by waywarddreamer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: !witch Sombra, F/F, Headless Horseman!Reaper, Rating Might Change, Red Riding Hood AU!, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Talon - Freeform, Werewolf!Widowmaker, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywarddreamer/pseuds/waywarddreamer
Summary: "You have some sharp teeth.""The better to eat you with." Sombra's face flushed a dark red, turning her head to the side to avoid her gaze.  Widowmaker licked her fangs, a small smirk forming on the corners of her mouth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for a longgg time. One day, I'm going to write something else besides the Talon Trio. I might post some concept art over on my tumblr: beauty-of-sins.

Her coat, a bright blood red, stood out against the white snow and the brown trees, their limbs long covered with piles of ice that threatened to snap the branches in half. It was the exact same color as the rabbit’s blood that still stained the wolf's teeth. The thought made Widowmaker lick her fangs. She eyed the brown basket on the girl's arm, the contents which were hidden from her nose, through that powerful scent of lightning and fire woven together. Purple wisps floated around her, lighting up the path in front of her-the only light beside the half moon. [The wolf, a deep, dark grey-almost black, ](http://beauty-of-sins.tumblr.com/post/161909119945/werewolf-widowmaker-for-my-red-riding-hood-au)trudged carefully through the snow, making sure her paws were silent, her golden eyes tracking her every move.

It was rare that a traveler came to these part of the woods. It was nowhere near a town and it was easy for a human to get lost. Not to mention, the many rumors that the wolf made sure that was spread so that no one would dare approach her hunting ground.  Widowmaker weaved in between the shadows, avoiding the light- _j_ _ust like she was trained too_ and lightly trotted to keep up with her. The girl stopped suddenly  and the wolf froze, one fore paw hovering mid-air. Her right ear twitched as the girl’s voice drifted into her ear.

“Who the hell lives out here?” the hooded girl growled, her purple nails digging into the red cloak. The wind whipped through the trees, the hood blowing back exposing her features. Her bright purple hair, contrasting smoothly with her tan complexion. Her purple eyes glowed in the moonlight, displaying her current irritation.

 

“Fuckin’ Gabe.” A string of Spanish phrases flowed from the girl’s lips as she pulled out a thin piece of paper from the basket she was holding.  Widowmaker could see the black lines on the other side, it seemed to be a map of some sort.

Reaper. If she was going to go see him, it would take her at least two days to get there. He was all the way in the eastern part of the forest. Widowmaker snorted, as she considered her options.  Not that she cared,  truthfully, she would only slow her down.It was some deal away from her den and with the approaching winter, it’s getting more dangerous to drift from outside of her cave.  However, this girl knew Reaper and if this girl went missing she didn’t want to deal with his whining whenever she saw him in the woods again.  Plus, the risk of him burning her hunting grounds in rage would mean that she would have to go even deeper into the woods, where food was even more scarce.  The wolf rolled her eyes before she stepped out of the shadows, reluctance leaking from every step. The girl was still distracted as she looked at the map, her eyes narrowing even further in frustration. 

“His handwriting is terrible.”  

Widowmaker stood behind her, ears twitching in irritation. If she was really  hunting her, this girl would be dead. She let out a throaty growl from the back of her throat and the girl whipped around, eyes widening. She jumped back, a loud cry falling from her lips as she raised her hands in front of her.

“Holy shit!”

A wave of lightning flew from the girl’s hand and aimed straight for her. The wolf rolled her eyes and felt her fur stand up as the electricity slipped through her. The girl’s mouth fell open as the wolf was left standing there, seemingly okay.

The girl feel flat on her back,  scrambling even further away from her, kicking up a handful of snow on top of Widowmaker’s fur. The wolf fought down the urge to yelp. She watched as the girl looked around, grabbing the closest branch and holding out the stick in front of her.

“Don’t come any closer!” the girl yelled, keeping the branch between herself.  The wisps around her flared brightly, almost threateningly around them. Widowmaker was unimpressed. Did she really think that would hurt her? Widowmaker shook herself off, letting the snow pile back down to the ground. The girl watching her with wary eyes as she looked inside the basket. Yep, she definitely needed to get her home. She moved quickly snatching the stick out of her hands, and snapping it in half. A wolfish grin stretched across her muzzle, displaying the splotches of blood on her canines.  The fear in the girl’s eyes grew wider  and it reminded her of her last kill.

The girl scooted back even further making her cape flow open and Widowmaker could see the goosebumps started to form on her skin. They needed to get a move on before it was too late. She gently picked up the basket and slid it over to the girl before fetching the map and trotted on towards Reaper’s cabin.

 

“Hey! _Lobo!_ ” Widowmaker kept on trotting, hearing the scrambling behind her. She briefly turned back, watching the girl gather up her basket before turning wildly to follow her movement. 

 

 

-

 

Sombra had no idea what this wolf’s game was but it was better than freezing to death due to Reaper's horrible instructions. Normally, she wouldn’t even dare to venture into the woods but Gabe really needed her for a spell he was about to cast. Something, something, make his old friends pay- whatever. Sombra cast another warming spell through her coat, after another wave of cold air hit her. She had no idea how long they had been trudging through the woods-following this magic-resistant wolf.  To think that this wolf could shake off one of her strongest attacks, made a tinge of fear run through her. How could she trust this wolf? For all she knew it could be trying to lure her towards it’s lair. She stared warily at the wolf in front of her. Now, noticing how it’s head easily reached her shoulder.

“Hey. Can we take a break?” she said, feeling an ache in her leg.  “I don’t have the same stamina as you.”

The wolf turned it’s head back at her, eyes narrowing. Sombra threw up her hands in mock surrender.  The wolf turned it’s head to the side, and for the first time she noticed the jagged scar on its muzzle. The wolf made a sound that seemed like a sigh and moved towards the cliffside, towards a small crack that was barely big enough for them to slid through.  Sombra nearly moaned in relief as the cold air lessened. She turned her head, watching the wolf scratch had another one of it’s scars, this time behind it’s ear. 

“Hey _, lobo_. What’s you're deal?”

The wolf growled,  dropping the map on the ground, before turning it’s back on her and curling into a ball. Sombra eyed the wolf for a second before walking towards one of the cave walls, sliding down to the floor a distance away from the wolf in the corner. She wrapped the cloak around her, casting it to grow bigger before letting it flutter down around her. She fell asleep quickly despite the danger that was lurking near.

 

 

The next morning, the wolf was gone.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! Sorry, about any of the errors. :)

_"Human." A click sounded._

_Widowmaker shifted, the sounds of her bones snapping harshly, reforming unnaturally filled the chamber. A blinking red light hung around her neck, as she stared through the glass._

_"Wolf." A click went off again._

_She shifted again._

_"Too slow. Increase the dosage."_

_She didn't flinch as a needle dug into her wrist. But she could feel it, an unnatural warmth creeping it's way through her system. Every instinct in her screamed at her. This was wrong. This is unnatural. You are meant to be free._

_"I think she's almost ready."_

 

-

Sombra chalked it all up to a dream. A wolf that big couldn’t exist. Yep, the cold definitely made her hallucinate. Now that the sun was out, she could see more of the outside. She must have walked up a hill last night. The entire forest was in her view. She picked up the map from the ground and eyed it again. Nope, it still didn't make sense.

 

_“Salut.”_

Sombra almost burned the map in her hands. In front of the entrance was a woman, completely naked. Her inky, black hair was long, running all the way down to the small of her back. She had long toned legs, that of a dancer. Their were multiple scars and scratch marks all over her body. Even more prominent now without her fur. However, there was one wound on her neck that grabbed her attention. It was a rough, deep scar that ran along the middle of the neck,jagged and torn harshly at the edges. Sombra noticed there was blood leaking from her hands, drawing her attention to the two dead rabbits she was holding. The blood dripping down onto the women’s barefeet.

_“Lobo?”_

“Widowmaker.” she responded dryly, as she walked into the cave, blood dripping behind her. “I bought breakfast.”

Sombra stared at the “breakfast” in her hand. “Uh, I’m good.”

Widowmaker shrugged before sitting down in a corner, her hair flowing out behind out. “Suit yourself.” Sombra watched as she lifted one rabbit to her mouth and bit into it. Fur and all. She audibly gagged, and whatever hunger she felt was torn away.

The women watched her in amusement as she swallowed another chuck down. Humans sure are fickle creatures.

"You have some sharp teeth." Sombra's voice was full of awe. Most werewolves she knew didn't retain the wolf qualities that Widowmaker spotted.

"The better to eat you with." Sombra's face flushed a dark red, turning her head to the side to avoid her gaze. Widowmaker licked her fangs, a small smirk forming on the corners of her mouth.

 

She finished the rest of her food in silence keeping a keen eye on the girl as she wandered around their makeshift den.

-

“Let's go." Golden eyes meet purple as Widowmaker walked out of their makeshift shelter. The cold was less harsh as the night before as they trekked down the hill through the snow. It was an easier walk Sombra supposed, they were mostly sliding down the hill compared to the walk yesterday.

 

“Aren’t you cold?” Sombra asked, breaking the silence, trying to avoid looking lower than Widowmaker's neck for the seventh time. “I can cast a spell for you.”

“No.” Sombra blinked at the simple answer. "My temperature is fine. "

“What so you just normally walk around the woods naked?”

“At least Reaper doesn't talk this much.” Widowmaker said more to herself than to Sombra. “You should take after him.”

 

“How do you even know him anyway?” Sombra said, narrowing her eyes. The only people he grumbled about was his old buddies from his knight days.

“We hunt together.”

Sombra pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. “He never tells me anything.”

An orange glow grew from inside her coat. They both paused as the map lifted itself up, hovering in the air for a second, before it shot off weaving a glowing path through the woods. It retreated deeper down the hills, where the sunlight couldn't touch.

“You should be fine now.” Widowmaker said, as the orange trail sparked in the sky, waiting for Sombra to follow it. “I’m heading back home.”

Widowmaker turned swiftly, she was no longer her problem.

“Wait.” She turned in time to see Sombra unclasp her cloak, revealing her short purple tank-top underneath. She leaned up, wrapping the cloak around Widowmaker's shoulder.

“Uh, I know you don’t get cold but-” Sombra looked away, avoiding Widowmaker’s eyes. “Thank you. ”

Widowmaker watched as Sombra turned away, looking up at the familiar weaves of Reaper’s magic, before running off into the woods.

 

It wasn’t until the girl was long gone from her sight that she realized that she didn’t know her name.

-

 

Why did he have to choose the worst place to have a cabin? Sombra faceplamed as she stared on at his cabin, the walls covered with thick vines and ivy. First, it was surrounded by hazy fog no doubt his own creation. He had darkened the trees, creating a notable difference from his part of the woods. Then, he took the time to have bloody trails covering parts of the ground, that she was pretty sure that was just red paint.

"And he wonder why no one visits him." she muttered, as she walked towards the door.

 

“WHERE WERE YOU!” Reaper yelled. His head was on the table, reading a spell book while his body was stirring a cauldron. An orchestra of ingredients swirling around in it's magic. It waved at her when she entered, earning a glare from Reaper.

“Hey, lay off.” Sombra said, plopping down on the wooden table, then kicking her feet up. “I got here and that’s all that matters.” She leaned over grabbing his head in her hands. "Besides I brought what you wanted." She opened the lid to the basket, displaying the double chocolate cookies she had inside.  
She smirked, practically feeling the fumes simmer from Reaper. “I could have gotten lost if it wasn’t for you're friend.”

“Friend?” Reaper said, raising his eyebrow.‘’I don’t have friends. Not anymore.”

 

"The super edgy werewolf, about this big." Sombra gestured to her shoulder. “Calls herself Widowmaker. And I thought your name was edgy."

Reaper's body stopped stirring for a second, and a dark look crossed over his face. "Leave her alone, Sombra."

"But-"

"Leave her alone." He growled, his brown eyes burning with anger. “ Now, put my head down and go help me stir this brew.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long to write. I struggled a lot with this chapter mainly due to dialogue and setting up things for one of the more crucial chapters. I hope this was worth the wait! Again, thank you for your support.

They had been working non-stop for the past few days, creating a multitude of different mixtures. They had finished a brew that would maintain Reaper's human form for more than two days, in case, he needed to travel. Or as Sombra suspected hunt down that famous witch he owed. Another brew, that would make Sombra invisible. She could already imagine the mischief she could do with that.  And the one they were currently working on. Sombra  had no idea what it was for but it must have been important. Gabe had made them work on it all night long.  Which judging by the current results was a bad idea. 

The smoke had cleared a long while ago but Sombra couldn’t stop laughing. She peered up at the now pumpkin-headed Reaper.  “I told you it wouldn’t work!” she said in between giggles.

“It would have if you were focused!” He growled back, “Now we have to start all over again!”

Sombra sat on the windowsill as he gathered his ingredients and placed them in the cauldron again.  A loud neigh made them both turn towards the window, a black stallion -mane almost like tentacles, that could grab and tear you apart if you got to close. His fur was always shifting, shadows leaking from his body and trailing towards the ground. His red eyes glared inside the cabin.

“I forgot to take Vain for a ride.” Reaper said.  He looked at the horse outside, then at the ingredients in his hand. He was running out of time. Reaper sighed, before looking over at Sombra, the corners of her mouth twitching. “Fine. You go do it.”

Sombra jumped from the windowsill, happy to get away from their work, her head was starting to ache from the amount of magic she had to use. She began to make a beeline towards the door. “Wait!”

 Her shoulders hunched, as a nervous smile fell across her face. Had he changed his mind? “Take my whip.” 

She let out a sight of relief. That was it?  She took the whip that hung loosely on the back of the cabin door. The handle was thick leather, fitting comfortably in her hands. If she looked closely enough she could see the dried blood on the edges of the spine. She ran her hands along the sharp bone that formed it, before putting it in the belt attached to her side.*

“And don’t go into her part of the woods again!" He yelled just before she slammed the door behind her, leaving him alone. Reaper shock his head, before grabbing the Wolfsbane and crushing it in his hands. 

 

Sombra waited until they were a safe distance away from his cabin to summon her magic. It was bright enough to be noticeable from miles away. A flare of electricity sparked from her fingertips, causing a wary neigh to emit from Vain. She patted his neck gently as she began to lead him through the woods. What Widowmaker didn’t know was that the cape was embedded with tracking magic and she was intent on following the trail. Her magic was erratic as it zipped around and in front of her.  She lightly kicked Vain’s side and he took off in a gallop. His hooves would glide over the forest floor, barely touching it. He easily climbed over the hill, following her guide. She looked back for a second, looking at the increasing distance between them and the cabin. She pushed past from where she met Widowmaker, running deeper towards the Western Forest.

 

-

“Why are you here?”

Widowmaker appeared from the entrance of an cave- barely noticeable through the thick trees covering most of the surroundings.  She was still wearing her red cloak. Her eyes were tired-a dull shine compared to a couple of days ago, lines starting to appear underneath them.  

The air around the women seemed different than before. The air of cold indifference was still there but it was simmered. Lurking beneath a wave of danger, that she didn't sense before. Several warnings went off in the back of Sombra's mind. She chose to ignore them. 

“Come on,  _amiga._ No need to be like that.” Sombra said, glancing around the empty clearing she was standing in.   The stallion shifted underneath her, snorting anxiously.  “Besides you kept my cape?”

Widowmaker titled her head, looking Sombra up and down. “Is that what you came for?”

 “I just want to see if it’s getting any good use.” Widowmaker looked behind her, eyes staring warily into the distance. She must have found what she was looking for because Sombra was being waved in.  

“Come.” 

Sombra followed her into cave, leaving the horse outside. “Go hunt, buddy.”

An unsettling grin, stretched across Vain’s muzzle, his sharp canines were in full view. Sombra shuddered, she never did get used to that.

They both padded into the cave, the light from outside immediately being shut out. She could no longer see in front of her, but she could hear Widowmaker’s soft footsteps. Images of the werewolf turning around suddenly and snapping her neck filled her mind. Thought she suspected if she wanted to kill her, she would have done so already. The urge to light her magic was strong, her hands twitching by her side. Then, suddenly Sombra lost her footing, and she braced herself for impact but to her surprise she landed on something soft.

“Can you get off my bed?” Widowmaker's voice sounded above her.

"I can't see." Sombra whined. 

"You have magic don't you?"  

A sudden light filled the makeshift cave as several orbs floating around them. Widowmaker looked down on her unamused. The cave was deeper than she expected.  They where in the middle of it now, the ceiling towering above their heads. From the distance, you could see several thick spiderwebs creating a pattern in several corners of the cave. Sombra looked down at the pale mattress beneath her, it looked fairly recent. And the cream covers were surprisingly soft, as she ran a hand against them. Across from her was several piles of clothes and other items that she couldn't quite make out in the corner of the cave. 

“So you don’t walk around naked.” Sombra smirked, eyeing the women up and down. “What a shame.”

Sombra grunted from the kick to her side, falling flat on her face, to the hard floor.  “You’re an annoyance.”

She watched as Widowmaker unlatched her cloak and threw it over her face. Revealing the black shirt and pants she wore underneath it. 

“Here." She heard the mattress move next to her, as the werewolf plopped down taking the place where she once was. “You can leave now.”

“Woah, woah.” Sombra grabbed the cloak off her face, an irritated look on her face. She threw it around her shoulders, and slid it back on. The scent of fresh snow and magnolia drifted into her nose. Making a shiver run through her spine.  “That’s not how you treat guests.”

“You are not a guest," Widowmaker shot back, her eyes still closed. She was laying with her back turned away from Sombra and towards the entrance, curled into a ball.  She looked small like that.  “You are a stranger.”

“My name is Sombra-” A chuckle fell from Widowmaker’s lip, earning a glare from Sombra.“ Oh, like you can talk, Widowmaker.”

“It’s not my real name, _cheri._ ” Widowmaker said turning to face her.

This woman was full of mystery and there hasn't been one that Sombra couldn't solve.  As Sombra was thinking Widowmaker, stretched out against the bed. Sombra eyeing her flexing muscles. She imaged drumming the tips of her finger over the taunt skin. She bit her lip at the thought, before looking back at the items. 

“How did you get all of this stuff anyway?”

“Gabe sometimes heads out into the village sometime and he gets things for me.”

“He bought an entire mattress all the way through the woods for you?” Sombra asked. The image of him trudging his way through the woods, while grumbling underneath his breath, caused a small smile to break cross her face.

Widowmaker shrugged.“What can I say? I’m irresistible.”

“Eh.” It was now Sombra’s turn to shrug. “You’re okay.”

Widowmaker leaned down, her hand dangling near Sombra’s face. A coy smirk on her face. “Enough to make you seek me out?

A sly spark appeared in Sombra’s eye as she gently grabbed Widowmaker’s hand before kissing the back of it.  For her action, she earned a fraction of a blush, before it faded quicker than it appeared. “True, enough.”

Sombra leaned up, and glanced back up at the ceiling. “You need more light in here,  _araña"_

Widowmaker watched as waves of lights, started swirling around Sombra’s hand. Her purple eyes glowing in unison. They dispersed towards the ceiling, hanging on the spider webs like Christmas lights, creating a softly lit glow in the cave.

“Not to bad, huh.”

 _“Magnifque.”_ Widowmaker breathed. Sombra saw the genuine  awe in her eyes, and felt her heart flutter.

“So.” Widowmaker glanced back down at her, eyebrow raised. “Tell me about yourself.”

“I don’t think we’re close enough to reveal the information.”

Sombra hummed, “How about this? I’ll ask you a question, then you can ask me one. Then that way we are on equal terms. Sound good?”

Widowmaker grunted, “I guess.”

“May I?” Sombra gestured to the bed. Widowmaker nodded her head, and she climbed up, crossing her legs in front of her. Sombra scratched her chin, looking contemplative. She had a lot of questions she needed to ask, but she needed to be careful. 

“Where you turned?”

“No, I was born like this.”

“That explain you're size.” Widowmaker’s eyebrow’s raised, at her response. “In wolf form.”* Sombra followed quickly, with a cheesy smile on her face. “Now, ask me.”

Widowmaker tapped a finger against her chin. “How do you know Gabe?”

“Easy.” Sombra laughed. “He was out terrorizing people, while I was out practicing my magic in the woods. He left me alone when I gave him some of my homemade cookies.  Turns out he’s a sucker for sweets.”

Widowmaker could attest to that. Images of them stopping mid-hunt so that he could chew on one of his treats, happened more than he would probably like to admit.

“ How long have you lived out here?”

"A couple of years now."  She said after a brief pause. 

“All by yourself?”

Widowmaker raised her finger,  “Ah, one question at a time, _cheri_.”

“Sorry, got ahead of myself.”

Sombra telling her many stories about Gabe and his old friends-the witch, the archer, and the knights.  Widowmaker sharing her childhood, stories about her mother’s dancing and her fathers’ jewelry. Her pack running through the countryside of France. Though, Sombra noticed whenever she asked about one of her wounds or the way her magic didn't effect her, she would change the topic-so smoothly that she almost didn't notice.  What was she trying to hide? Sombra stored the questions in the back of her mind for later. It appeared she would have to find the answers from somewhere else. However, there was one question that was left on her mind. 

“What about lovers, huh? Someone as pretty as you, had to have some suitors." Sombra watched her flinch, and immediately regretted the question. She had gotten to comfortable.

“I’m sorry-”

A familiar twang stretched its way across Widowmaker’s body. A low fervor, a warning, her change just beneath the surface. “You need to leave now." 

Sombra was too close, she could smell her scent on her tongue. Her eyes began to dilate as she looked at Sombra.  Her eyes a dangerous yellow-a warning in the middle of old traffic lights, faded signs that ran along roads.It would take her a couple of seconds, to pin her down and-

 The witch reached towards her, regret clear on her face. Her face so pretty.  Hands so soft. 

“I said I was-” Widowmaker recoiled at the touch, forcing herself to slide away from the girl. She was a fool. She should have known. 

“You should go home.” Her fist clenched, as she tried to hold back for as long as she could. Not again. She couldn't go through this again. The signs were all there. **He** was standing there behind Sombra, eyes glazed over with disgust. Stay away, **he** warned. Stay away from her. 

 

She recognized danger when she saw it. Or in this case heard it. Sombra hurriedly gathered her coat and sprinted towards the entrance just as the sounds of bone snapping reached her ears. Luckily, Vain was already waited outsidehis muzzle stained with blood. At least he had gotten his fill for tonight. That would be her cover if Reaper asked why she stayed out so long. Sombra leaped on him and they sprinted off back towards the cabin.

 

Widowmaker watched the girl leave once again, keeping a watchful eye on her as she departed back down to Gabe’s cabin. Her red coat flaring up in the wind like-blood splattering through the air, blinking lights where they don't belong.. The tension left the wolf, as soon as the witch was out of sight. For her own sake, she hoped that Sombra would listen to Gabe. She glanced back up at the moonlit sky, the light breeze moving her fur. A low growl, tore its way from her throat, that thing up there- responsible for her curse and her blessing.  In a couple of days, the moon would be full. 

 

And _Amélie_  hoped that she was strong enough to stay away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In some versions of the Headless Horsemen he had a whip made out of human spine.  
> *My headcannon is that naturally born werewolf 's are bigger and stronger than those changed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual plot is starting. :o . Sorry about the wait :(

She woke up feeling nothing but hunger. A primal growl ripped its way out of her mouth, her fur rising up in unison. The moonlight illuminating the entrance of the cave, like a beacon-calling her to the outside world. The scent of her still lingering in the air, in the walls, on her. The wolf's claws dug into the ground as she forced the thoughts of Sombra away from her. Not yet. Widowmaker eyed the bright wisps of light that still floated on the ceiling before bounding out the cave. All that could be heard throughout the land was the sound of her paw prints glossing over the deep snow. Her grey fur weaving throughout the shadows of the trees.

She picked up the scent of prey easily. A young buck roaming to find a place to rest for the night that had stepped inside her territory. The wolf stopped suddenly as she glared out at the deer, yellow eyes glazed over in anticipation. Its death wouldn’t be quick-tonight she is going to have fun. She’s going to make it’s death slow and relish in the chase. Widowmaker placed her paw down on a branch, a sliver of pain running through her from the action. She watched in delight as the deer whirled around body turning rigid as its ears shot up. She let the growl she had been holding in slip out of her mouth.

The buck took off in the opposite direction. Foolish. Her vision narrowed in front of her as she followed the frantic heartbeat of her prey. Widowmaker stretched her body to the limit-not because she needed to, but because she wanted to. She bounded next to deer, her hot breath tickling it’s leg. She snapped her jaw at its hind leg making the buck jump before speeding up. The frantic beat of it’s heart tripled, pushing itself to move even faster.

Widowmaker forced herself to slow down despite what her instincts said. The thrill of the chase made the meat taste so much better in the end. She chased it through the woods, watching it stumble and change directions as it tried to throw her off. At least this one at some fight in him. The last time someone gave her this much tro- Widowmaker stumbled. A brown wolf flashing inside her mind,  and she felt the snow slide through her fur as she crashed to the ground. A small yelp threatened to escape from her mouth but she held it in. She doesn't show weakness. Not anymore. She shakily stood up, standing still for a moment before she shook it off.

They kept up this game of cat and mouse for several minutes, as they ran throughout her territory. Then, the buck turned too late, skidding into a tree, and crumbling to the ground. Widowmaker slowed down to a trot, gazing at the bloody lump. The buck's limbs twitching as blood pooled around it, staining its dark amber fur. Her muzzle stretched into a sharp grin as its cloudy eyes gazed up at her. Widowmaker found some joy at knowing that she would be the last thing it would see.

Her tongue lolled out, gently licking its head, feeling the shudder run through its body. Before her nose trailed down to its neck, taking it in between her fangs and biting down harshly. The blood splattering all over her teeth and muzzle, dripping down onto her chest. She looked down at her kill feeling the adrenaline leave her body. Now the only emotion she felt was pride. She lifted her head up and let out a joyous howl that echoed throughout the land.

* * *

 

A howl-loud and abrupt, could be heard through the walls. Reaper's head snapped up towards the noise, staring out his window. He shook his head, grip tightening on his book before he continuing reading. He hated when Widowmaker got like this, especially considering how she used to be. He glanced over at Sombra as she typed out something on her holopad, grumbling about the lack of wifi, her music blasting loud through her headphones. It was nice seeing her distracted for once. He didn’t need her getting into anymore trouble. Especially right now. 

Unbeknownst to him, Sombra was pulling up old images of Amelie Lacrioix, her fingers flicking through thousands of different articles. The witch knew her face looked familiar. It turns out she was right, Sombra had recognized that face from the once prominent couple in France, alongside her husband Gerard. They looked happy in the photos, their eyes shining with glee as they smiled at each other in the many articles she flipped through. Her eyes were a light brown rather than the cold yellow they were now. A slight frown grew on her face, as she thought about the woman. She was a shell of what she used to be. Those scars seemed recent too. She scrolled over to the more recent articles about five years back.

 _Lacroix Missing?_  
_Rumored to be on Vacation?_

_Gerard Lacroix found dead!_

Sombra finger's halted above the screen, her eyes widening as she stared at what was apparently-the man’s body. Now, Sombra was used to violence, often times having to do jobs that even the coldest of hearts would flinch at. But these was to a different level. Most of her deaths were quick, and even if she had to use magic she snuffed out their life quickly.  He looked like he had been mauled, his mouth was open and his eyes had an unsettling gaze to them- he was missing several limbs, the muscles were exposed, and those bite marks looked like it came from a- Sombra shivered at the thought. It was hard to tell that the lump of flesh was even human once. She waved her hand, the holopad and headphones disappearing from sight. The witch stood up suddenly, her jaw tightening as she looked toward the door. 

  
“I’m going for a walk.”

  
Reaper grunted, “Don’t wander too far.” He looked up from his book to stare her directly in the eyes. “And make sure you stay within the trees I marked.” Sombra sighed, remembering how they spent all morning and afternoon long slathering the barks of the tree with some of the brew he had made from the other night. 

She walked out from the cabin grabbing her cloak and stepping out into the night air. Sombra ran her fingers through her hair before walking forward towards the woods. A tingling sensation running through her hands making her briefly forgot about her discoveries. 

The lack of use from her magic was starting to pain her. The little bits that she had been using over the last few days weren't enough. It was rare that she even had to deal with this, considering most of the jobs she took required a significant amount. If anything, most of the time she is downright tired from overusing it.  Sombra  looked down at her nails, frowning at the sight purple glow in them. She sped up, the moonlight following her figure. After a while, Sombra looked back, barely able to see the dim lights of Reaper’s cabin through the trees. This would be a safe area. She took off her cloak, the glowing spreading from her fingers to her arms and making a beeline towards her face. Her magic was about to hit overdrive soon. She smiled just as it reached her face, a skull forming over her skin. Her eyes snapped open, now a blinding white. Bolts of electricity flashing around her, sparks appearing from the ground as she twisted. She slammed her hand down on the ground, feeling the earth shake underneath her as she sent her energy through it.  
She twisted, again, her hood falling from her face, letting the magic guide her as she released all of the energy she had been holding in. The little clearing was floating with different wisps, some moving sluggishly, others moved so fast that one could barely see them. The electrically crackled as she teleporting randomly, one of the quickest ways for her to drain her energy.  Sombra didn’t notice that she winked just outside of a tree slathered in pale, glowing sap. Three figures were waiting on her, lowering their bodies further into the bushes. Before she could teleport again, they dragged her down harshly onto the ground.

 

* * *

 

The scent of her suddenly intensified, it now hit her like a tsunami. She dropped the piece off meat that was hanging in her mouth and took off for Gabe’s cabin. She felt hollow even though she had finished off an entire meal. Every instinct in her telling her to fill up her nostrils with that enchanting scent. She made it in record time, the trees becoming blurs in the corners of her eyes, the only thing that she could focus on was getting to that cabin.. She spotted him, standing tall outside of his territory proudly sitting on top of Vain. She picked up on the hints of silver in the air, but everything else was blocked out. It seemed he was prepared these time. 

 _"Where is she?"_   The unspoken question swam in her wild eyes. She could only imagine how she looked. Her fur matted with blood and snow, muzzle displaying an array of pink teeth. 

 

Widowmaker paced around the trees he had marked, meeting his gaze. His eyes narrowed, daring her to come closer.  It wouldn’t been the first time they fought each other. The air simmered in excitement, as they both waited for the other to make their move.

A loud scream tore its way thorough the air, followed by harsh barks and growls. Widowmaker's blood ran cold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


End file.
